Careless love
by Maeva Malfoy Morgenstern
Summary: 'Te necesito' susurró la castaña 'pero tú no eres más que...' '¿Qué, qué soy Rosie' 'Un condenado idiota' Él se echó a reír. 'Pero así me amas' 'Cierra la boca'.
1. Presentación

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares que reconozcas, no me pertenecen.

**Luego de mucho tiempo sin publicar**** —**** lo s****é****, lo s****é****¡****No me maten!****—**** aqu****í**** les traigo un nuevo James x Rose con la esperanza de que sea de su agrado. Es solo la presentaci****ó****n; no obstante, aguardar****é**** con ansias sus reviews para saber si les agrada o no la idea. **

**Dedicado a mi Angy preciosa. Te quiero, perra.**

**Sí, eso va con cariño.**

— ¡NO!

La castaña se adelantó sin pensarlo dos veces: aún con el hermoso semblante salpicado de traicioneras lágrimas, luchó para zafar del fuerte agarre de su querido primo y arremetió contra la brutal pugna cuya única justificación era ella. Ella. No le importaba cuántos golpes podría recibir antes de que alguno de los dos notara su presencia. Aquello resultaba irrelevante. ¿Acaso no los merecía por ser quien comenzó todo?

Esquivó con inesperada agilidad el puño de su hermano, cuyo certero trayecto acabaría golpeando con fiereza el mentón del contrincante y Rose comenzó a asustarse de la fuerza que el pequeño pelirrojo había acumulado gracias a las prácticas de Quiddicht durante los últimos años en Hogwarts. Aún así se armó de valor: a pesar de conocer las altas probabilidades de salir herida dio el último paso para quedar en medio de ambos, recibiendo a cambio la réplica de James. Sintió un agudo dolor atravesando impíamente el costado de su pálido semblante e incluso, divisó unas cuantas gotas de sangre rociar el marmolado piso del vestíbulo antes de recuperar la noción del tiempo. Silencio. Un tenso silencio envolvía el castillo.

Retuvo sus palabras unos segundos, debido al dolor que sentía. Muchos pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente al mismo tiempo empero los ignoró con deliberada franqueza. La había golpeado. Lo había hecho. A pesar de conocer las altas probabilidades de recibir parte de aquélla paliza…creyó, así fuera por escasos minutos, que él lograría abstenerse.

Pero no lo hizo.

Finalmente alzó la cristalina mirada, de un tempestuoso celeste ahora cercano a un tono azul zafiro, limpiándose la sangre que discurría por su mentón debido al golpe. Podía sentir la sorprendida mirada de Hugo tras de sí… eso le animó a continuar. Al menos, no tendría resistencia inmediata a sus palabras.

— ¡No te atrevas, James Sirius Potter! — habló y un tono desafiante palpó la voz de Rose, aquélla concluyente resolución que ahora teñía sus ojos celestes tan sosiegos hacía pocas horas atrás — Humíllame en público. Oféndeme. Despréciame. Búrlate de mí cuantas veces quieras… — por el rabillo del ojo advirtió a Albus y Scorpius predispuestos a formar parte de la pugna una vez ella introducida, pero los detuvo con un gesto del brazo. Deseó que, por una vez en la vida, esos dos aprendan a respetar una decisión suya — Pero no toques a mi hermano, James. Te juro que te mataré si lo haces…


	2. Brother's love

**¡Muchas gracias, desde ya a quiénes se hayan tomado el tiempo para leer esta historia! Y aún más, a quienes dejaron review. De verdad, me gusta mucho leer sus opiniones porque me ayudan a mejorar, tomar nuevos rumbos en la redacción de las historias e incluso probar nuevos caminos. Lo sé, suena a cliché...pero es la pura verdad. **

_**Maryn90:**_ Muchísimas gracias por haberte pasado y, también, por regalarme un review. Ojalá el nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado.

_**Angy:**_ JAJAJAJA Te quiero, perra. Keep calm: Hugo le partirá la cara a James...en su momento (¿?) Muchas gracias, hermosa. Sabes que te quiero.

_**CocoDriloDeLaCaleta:**_ Muchísimas gracias también por haberte pasado ^^ La verdad, considero a Rosebud un personaje no solo fuerte sino también muy valiente e iba a confrontar a James en algún momento. Ella no se dejaría pisotear por nadie, menos por el molesto de su primo. Intentar pegarle a Hugo fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Me alegra que te hubiera agradado la idea.

**Disclaimer**: Los lugares y personajes que reconozcas, no son míos.

Mil disculpas por demorar tanto en actualizar. Espero que les agrade este capítulo.

* * *

Lo adoraba. Desde que tenía memoria lo había hecho.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que cargó con él en sus brazos; Rose no contaba con más de dos años y su cabello pelirrojo cubría las delicadas pecas que ella resaltó al advertir a una exhausta Hermione reclinada sobre la cama, sosteniendo firmemente a un pequeño bulto que se removía inquieto. La curiosidad ganó la partida e instó a Ron para alzarla, divisando en consecuencia al motivo de su presencia allí: menudo, inquieto y chillón el bebé se retorcía buscando alimento mientras alzaba las manitas en dirección a la castaña. Frunció la nariz con disgusto. ¿Ése era su hermano?

El tiempo transcurrió dejando al descubierto los celos de Rose frente a un pequeño pelirrojo que crecía de manera saludable en los terrenos de la Madriguera, conjunto a los primos de menor edad de la inmensa estirpe Weasley. Rose no había tenido si quiera un día de paz después que Hugo descubrió cómo asaltar su alcoba de improviso pero tampoco pudo negar sus carcajadas al verlo corretear por la casa, en una ineficiente tentativa por escabullirse del baño habitual. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, el cuerpo regordete, su infantil gesto de protesta. Demasiado tierno para ignorarse.

Y luego… luego llegaría la pesadilla.

Todavía sentía cierto resentimiento hacia James por aquél episodio, a pesar del tiempo ocurrido desde el accidente. Simplemente no podía perdonarlo. Había observado cómo Hugo resbalaba de la escoba prestada y se precipitaba en dirección al suelo, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Todo por una estúpida apuesta que el pelirrojo aceptó por orgullo. Rose corrió hasta alcanzar a un acurrucado cuerpo sobre el césped y lo volteó con desesperación, advirtiendo efectivamente que el niño se encontraba bien; dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio que pronto se vio reemplazado por la más arrolladora de las cóleras. Hugo estaba luchando por no llorar del dolor, podía percatarse de ello en sus ojos vidriosos.

Eso le bastó.

Arremetió contra James de manera impetuosa, soltándole una horda de insultos y palabrotas cuyos significados Hermione se habría sentido aterrada. Lo golpeó con su escasa fuerza, lo pateó incluso saltó sobre él inúmeras veces para intentar alcanzar sus dientes y arrancárselos uno por uno. Pero no fue suficiente. Los adultos llegaron al instante, recogiendo a un adolorido Hugo del suelo para llevarlo a San Mungo de urgencia; ella había insistido en acompañarles más solo obtendría una negativa por toda respuesta. Aquéllos días fueron amargos… demasiado amargos.

Finalmente, le otorgarían el permiso requerido para visitar a su pequeño hermano. Rose habría esperado ver cómo esa chispa tan propia del pelirrojo se encontraba extinta debido a la intervención médica. Incluso, habría esperado a un Hugo callado. Grande fue su sorpresa al advertir que el niño devoraba plácidamente un chocolate que Hermione le tendía mientras arreglaba las blancas sábanas donde estaba recostado. Quiso odiarlo. Despreciarlo por verle sonreír cuando ella tuvo que golpear a James para sentirse menos culpable por el accidente. Por no haberlo cuidado como él se merecía. Pero, simplemente, no podía hacer algo así. Dibujó una sonrisa en su pecoso semblante y se acercó con premura a la cama donde Hugo disfrutaba de su golosina. Se impulsó gracias a los brazos, acabando de sentarse cerca de sus piernas y le abrazó enérgicamente.

No podía odiarlo, lo admiraba.

— "Tengo algo para ti" — había dicho luego del sorpresivo ademán. Rebuscó en su abultado bolso y extrajo una figura de acción muggle, cuya fiel representación se valía de unos cómics que Rose no comprendía. Se lo tendió a Hugo, quién saltó de la cama al divisarlo.

— "¡Iron Man!" — No pudo evitar que una risa escapara de sus finos labios rosados al ver la emoción del pelirrojo, pero lo que era aún mejor es que le resultó imposible extirpársela por las siguientes horas —. "Gracias Rosie"

Desde aquél momento se había jurado que cuidaría de Hugo con su vida. La valentía del pelirrojo al soportar el dolor de aquélla quebradura de brazo sin derramar una sola lágrima, le bastó para convencerse de eso y estar más atenta de él. Con solo siete años, Rose solía ser quién jugara con Hugo en el patio, quien veía series televisivas muggles donde aquéllas figuras de acción eran protagonistas si bien poco y nada entendía acerca de ellas e incluso cantarle hasta lograr dormirlo las noches de temibles tormentas eléctricas. Era inevitable no sonreír al escuchar la puerta abrirse de manera veloz antes de percibir cómo un peso extra hundía el colchón a su lado. Rose volteaba y envolvía al pequeño en un fehaciente abrazo; le cantaba hasta conseguir que duerma e incluso después. Así sentía que remediaba los años en los cuales, había estado celosa de él.

Sin embargo, ahora verlo así… solo le provocaba risa.

Llevó una mano a sus delicados labios rosados para acallar la carcajada que brotaría de ellos: un pelirrojo de catorce años estaba cómodamente despilfarrado sobre el angosto sillón de la sala. Un recipiente saturado de palomitas de maíz surcaba el pulcro lienzo hasta alcanzar el suelo, donde algunas de éstas se encontraban dispersas. Hugo dormía en mitad del caos, con una pierna suspendida por encima del brazo del mueble y la cabeza arriba del cojín, manchado con salsa. Hermione lo mataría si lo hallaba en tales condiciones.

Ladeó la cabeza, profanamente divertida. Consideró despertarlo de la peor manera posible más el rostro ingenuamente seráfico de Hugo instó a ocupar alguna otra opción. Avanzó exhibiendo un andar torpe hasta él y tomó asiento a su lado; el recipiente, acogido sobre el estómago, se agitaba al compás de una lenta respiración. Advirtió, además, las migajas de cierta comida rápida que al pelirrojo le agradaba demasiado. Era hombre muerto.

— ¡Hugo Weasley Granger! — bramó repentinamente despertando de manera brusca a su hermano, quién pegó un salto y casi se derrumba sobre el suelo. Él parpadeó unas cuantas veces hasta acostumbrarse a la luz y luego fulminó con la mirada a la Rose — Ya era hora que despertaras, bello durmiente.

— No soy el bello durmiente — reclamó el pelirrojo, sobándose la cabeza — si así fuera, me habrías despertado con un beso no con un aullido similar al de las banshee.

Rosebud soltó la carcajada que había retenido hasta el momento.

— Vamos, princesa. Levántate y ayúdame a limpiar la casa antes de que lleguen nuestros padres.

— ¿Tengo que hacerlo? — reclamó el pelirrojo empero acalló las protestas al advertir la mirada de su hermana — Está bien. ¿En qué ayudo?

— Limpiarás el jardín — indicó la castaña, con un deje de autoridad en la melodiosa voz. Hugo replicó por segunda vez.

— ¿Sabes? Tengo la impresión de que siempre me dejas el trabajo más sucio a mí…

A pesar del evidente sarcasmo existente en la frase, la castaña ignoró aquello completamente.

— Así es, enano. Tú sueles ensuciar más que cualquier otro miembro de la casa así que ¡Vamos!

— No es verdad — objetó el pelirrojo frunciendo la nariz con desagrado pero Rose no podía permitirse derretir frente a ese gesto; en consecuencia, volteó la mirada, un gesto que Hugo notó y decidió sacar provecho de aquéllo.

— Sí, sí lo es. ¡Camina, hombre! — reprendió la castaña, comenzando a enojarse, pero su hermano no estaba dispuesto a perder la batalla.

— Pero… no podré hacerlo yo solo, Rose — contraatacó él, escogiendo su mejor expresión de ternura para el desagrado de la mayor. La aludida gruñó — Ayúdame.

— Eres perfectamente…

— No lo soy. Sabes que siempre encuentro algo más en qué distraerme…

— Tendrás que concentrarte más…

— Y acabo por abandonar las tareas a la mitad. Luego mamá me regaña…

— Tú te lo buscas…

— Y yo acabo por instalarme en tu habitación para evitar sus reprimendas…

No podía creer que él estuviera utilizando aquélla arma en su contra ¡El muy bastardo! Entornó los ojos y aguardó a por la siguiente horda de inocentes afirmaciones pero Hugo había acallado al percatarse de la rotunda victoria asomando en los ojos de su hermana. ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

Enderezó su postura, señalando con firmeza al patio principal de la Madriguera y el pelirrojo sonrió triunfal. En pasos alargados, aunque no menos torpes, cogió la escoba e instó el camino hacia el lugar requerido. Los cálidos rayos de un sol primaveral inundaban con verídica magnificencia el césped de un reluciente esmeralda, salpicando de vitalidad todo el terreno. Rosebud parpadeó frente a la reciente luminosidad pero no detuvo su paso en ningún momento. Hermanos menores: ódialos o adóralos. Aquél pelirrojo de catorce años había alcanzado una evidente victoria al utilizar la innata ternura como principal argumento; ahora le tocaba a ella vengarse.

Avanzó unos metros más hasta alcanzar la zona del claro, donde detuvo su paso y volteó en dirección a la izquierda; un par de figuras recortadas contra el despejado cielo llamaron la atención de la castaña haciéndola voltearse para saludarles. Alzó una mano al mismo tiempo que una idea zambulló su mente. Sonrió de manera ladeada.

— Buenos días, señores Turner — saludó con amabilidad la castaña hacia sus vecinos de reciente mudanza en Ottery St. Cachpole y atrajo de un tirón a Hugo, estampándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Se obligó a sosegar la carcajada que quería brotar de ella al ver cómo éste se sonrojaba e intentaba zafar con todas sus fuerzas; pero una venganza era mejor.

Cuando lo dejó ir, luego de las risitas de sus vecinos, advirtió que el pelirrojo murmuraba algo como "estúpido beso" y por fin se echó a reír. Lo adoraba… pero era su hermano. Nada quitaría la peor parte del parentesco: la humillación pública.


End file.
